


【蝙超】索米什卡同志，生日快乐（R，资本家布x红子超)

by kisschaos



Category: DC - Fandom, 红色之子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisschaos/pseuds/kisschaos
Summary: #大超生日，要让他开心！#其实是我想搞公家的熊熊红子超#我写了9k长车，我好牛逼，我是自己的舔狗.jpg#布鲁西宝贝x红子超。有一点英文夹杂，请大家发挥自己的想象力，实时脑补凯文叔/本蝙/任何你喜欢的老爷声线AMSR（有时间的话可以开个视频听一下？）
Relationships: BatSuper, Batman/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, 蝙超 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【蝙超】索米什卡同志，生日快乐（R，资本家布x红子超)

“索米什卡同志，我们进来了。”  
苏联伟大的领导人闻言放下钢笔，看向书房门口。  
走进来的是他的秘书和管家，略有些紧张的厨娘交握着双手跟在后边。他们推进来一辆推车，上面放着一个双层的蛋糕。  
超人生活简朴，又有一身超能力，工作时便习惯性地只用一盏常见的绿灯罩台灯照明，关掉房间里的大灯。因此，宽阔的书房里只有静止的浅浅的光，蛋糕上的烛火跳动着，给这个大到有些冷清的房间添了些许活泼。  
橙黄色的火焰映进索米什卡浅蓝色的眼睛里，他露出恍然大悟的神情。  
“今天是您的生日，”秘书礼貌又亲切地说，他与管家对视了一眼，有点自作主张的羞涩，“前些年您已经禁止了全国上下给您的生辰举办庆典。今年我看您一直忙着，跟您提起生日的安排也没什么指示，就跟这两位商量了一下为您简单做了个蛋糕，希望您喜欢。”  
超人长睫低垂，轻轻地叹了口气。  
往年他的生日都是跟爸妈一起过，三个人回到那片土地上的屋子里，没有克里姆林宫的堂皇，却十分温暖。他也可以放松一些，没骨头似的靠在妈或者爸的肩头，像孩子一样嘟嘟囔囔笑笑闹闹。他还会用x射线偷看礼物，被爸捉住拍上一掌。  
可惜两位老人生了病，没能撑过去年夏天。超人无所畏惧，但索米什卡并不想再听到“生日”这个词。  
作为一个外星球的遗孤，他在地球上应当无所依存，但爸和妈在他是个婴儿的时候就慷慨地给了他一个家，一个名字，一个生日。  
长大之后，索米什卡获知了自己的身世由来，但仍然依据旧习继续过地球生日。  
今天，是他第一个没有家人的生日。  
索米什卡吸吸发酸的鼻子。他为爸妈感到伤心，也为这些人的精心准备感到惊喜。  
“谢谢你们，我很开心。”苏联伟大的超人露出一个诚恳感激的笑容，比平时严肃的模样柔软不少。他像家里老人最喜欢的那种小辈，举手投足间透着赏心悦目的俊秀漂亮。  
厨娘被这个笑容鼓舞了心神，红着脸呐呐地说：“我给您做了您喜欢的口味，还有——”  
她用围裙擦擦手，把推车转过来，声音越说越小：“您的名字里有米什卡的音节，就给您用巧克力画了个小熊，希望您喜欢……”  
索米什卡看到一只手掌大的巧克力熊，它有小小的耳朵，圆圆的眼睛和憨厚的笑容。  
他猛地抬起一只手，虚按着额头挡住了眼睛。  
厨娘见状有些惊慌，下意识地转向管家。  
管家撑住她后退的身子，跟秘书对视一眼，笑着说：“索米什卡同志……”  
厨娘和秘书都反应过来，和他一起说：“生日快乐。”  
超人能力拔千钧，但他现在抬起来的裹在黑皮手套中的修长手指在微微颤抖。  
米什卡是这片土地上的人民对熊的爱称。这广袤的土地苍茫冰冷，却孕育了一对勤劳善良的夫妇，他们收养不请自来的氪星遗孤，在夜里被水土不服呼吸艰难的婴儿啼哭吵醒，把他抱在怀里哄着，送给他一个寄予美好希望的爱称——亲爱的宝贝，我们希望你像熊一样，即便经受如漫长冰冷的冬天一样的折磨，也要挣扎着活下来，长得可爱又强壮。  
孩子离开家庭，在国家的挖掘和培养下成长。他们依然会把茁壮又漂亮的孩子抱进怀里，伸长手臂去抚摸他的头发——像是那里真的有两只耳朵，在他调皮时轻拍他的屁股——像是那里真有一条短短的圆尾巴。  
哪怕他们离开了，这个名字也在替他传达着一些东西，又在他不知不觉中给他带回来点什么。  
这就是名字的美妙之处。  
超人过了一会才勉强压抑住自己的情绪，放下手来。鸦羽般的睫毛沾湿了些，一对水洗过的灰蓝色宝石泛着笑意和光芒。  
“谢谢，谢谢，我很……喜欢，非常喜欢。”他双手握住厨娘的手连声道谢，把厨娘弄得耳朵都红了。  
索米什卡不再“折磨”女士，拥抱了他的秘书和管家，他的朋友们。

以“分享的食物美味加倍”的理由，索米什卡和其他人在壁炉旁的地毯上分享了蛋糕。秘书贡献出了自己的伏特加藏酒，索米什卡轻呷了几口，觉得味道不错，便将其他人不喝的剩下半瓶灌进了自己的肚子。  
深夜，三人离去。索米什卡洗了个热水澡，刷牙漱口，只裹了一件浴衣来到卧室里。  
他生活中物欲很低，对住所的要求只是能满足生活基本需求，加上尽量丰富的书籍和音乐，布置再稍微温馨点即可。  
难得给自己一点放松时间的苏联首领靠在窗边，额前卷发微微歪斜，即便不着军装制服也俊美得引人注目。晴朗的夜空将银灰色的月亮放在他的眼睛里，窗外的积雪淹没了地砖，反射出白光来。  
二月底，世界上的许多人正享受春暖花开的美景，北亚大陆仍在零下的冰天雪地中挣扎。过去的冬天总是格外难熬，雪层厚重如棉被，却不能提供给人温热，无情贪婪地吸走热量，只留下寒冷绝望的人民。  
超人就在这个时节降落于这片土地。二月二十九日的存在，是其他地方的人民日常中的趣味谈资，对于北亚人民却算不得什么好日子，因为它像是老天觉得冬天的日子还不够多似的，随手又加了一天延后春季的到来。但出生于此的超人凭借着奇妙的缘分和某些命中注定的特点，用他博爱的心和温柔的眼睛庇护了人民。  
二月二十九日有了新的定义——奇迹降落的日子。  
没有一个冬天不会结束，哪怕是苏联也拥有广阔的绿野。待到冰雪融化，映在索米什卡明亮的双眼里的将是爬藤而上的艳橙色凌霄花。枝头艳丽壮美的硕大花朵散发出澎湃怡人的芳香会持续足足一百七十天。  
它可以在零下二十度的残酷环境中蛰伏，沾土就活，浇水即长，两三株即可在人头顶绽放出惊艳的大片花云。  
只需要一个春暖的机会，只需要一个雪化的希望。  
索米什卡会努力为北亚大陆带来他力所能及的希望。  
他拉上窗帘，掩住他出生的冬季。  
他期待今年春天，就像期待每一年生日过后的离之不远的春天一样。

索米什卡躺进松软的被褥里，关掉床头灯。  
冬天的浴衣厚度有些硌人，他懒得起身，躺着脱掉浴衣，伸出光裸的手臂将它丢到椅子上。  
这下被子里的索米什卡是赤裸的了。他闭着眼睛左右翻转了几次，柔软的性器在自己的大腿间滑动，温暖的被子贴合着毫无遮挡的臀部。这亲密的触感存在感格外地高，让他难以忽略。  
他知道解决问题的方法是起床去找一条内裤穿上，但情绪波动后的深夜疲惫和暖和的快要融化他的被窝让他不想睁开眼睛，不想起身。  
迷迷糊糊间，索米什卡并拢双腿磨蹭了几下。一种奇怪的、缓慢的热意爬满他的全身，他忍不住在被子里蹭动，让那略带重量的温暖摩挲自己的各处皮肤。  
他睁开眼——或者说觉得自己睁开了眼，看见自己正坐在一个人身上。他不能确定那个地方是哪里，更不知道“坐在一个人身上”的结论是哪里来的。  
索米什卡能确定的只是有一个人的胸膛——温暖的、有弹性的、但是有衣服覆盖在外面，还打了一个相当精美的领带——正紧紧挨着自己的胸膛，像叠在一起的出锅面饼，挤挤挨挨，难以分开。  
那个人，根据领带推断是男性，肩膀跟索米什卡差不多宽窄。覆盖着西装布料的臂膀相当强壮，小臂压在索米什卡分开的大腿上，大腿托着他的屁股，双手交叠着搂住了他的腰——这就是索米什卡无法后退，不得不与这个人胯挨着胯胸挨着胸叠在一起的原因。  
相接的地方带来了热烘烘的亲密感和压迫感。索米什卡感到不适和羞窘，他从未与他人有过这么近的接触，这对他来说有点过。幸好索米什卡还穿着一件白衬衫和棉质的家居裤。  
那个男人抬起头来，低头的索米什卡甚至可以感觉到他呼吸的热气扑在自己嘴上、脸颊上，还有一丝气息划过下巴正抚在喉结上。索米什卡意外地并不讨厌，因为男人的呼吸里有股巧克力的香甜味。  
男人长什么样？索米什卡甚至不清楚自己究竟看不看得见，但是他的感觉告诉他“看到”的这个男人很好看，高高的眉骨，深蓝色眼睛如北冰洋一样透澈又深邃，鼻骨笔直，嘴巴因身体略微后仰而微张，形成恰到好处的让人想要亲吻填塞的空隙。  
索米什卡下意识地小心翼翼地呼吸着，他不想冒犯这位先生，更不想让他误会自己在默许他们的呼吸交融。他握紧拳头——哦，这时候他才知道他的双手放在人家肩上——嗓子里有些干渴地说：“你是谁？”  
男人合上嘴巴，好似从未开着唇瓣诱人来亲一样。他向前倾身，像是悠闲够了，决定正式地说点什么。椅子悬空的两足归位——原来这是把椅子——俩人一震。索米什卡不适地扭了扭，他觉得两腿间有东西卡着还不受他的控制震动起来，是种很不舒服的体验。  
男人说话了：“布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
美国名字，美国口音，索米什卡警惕起来，他残存不多的理智不足以支撑他细想，但他本能地感到不妙。尤其是男人在说出姓氏的时候，音色沉稳，语调轻佻，还熟练地把一个笑容融进了口型里。  
“纸醉金迷、骄奢淫逸的美国资本家。”索米什卡脱口而出。  
这个叫布鲁斯·韦恩的男人讶异的表情让他有些后悔。苏维埃的超人虽然从心底里厌弃这种资本主义的饮血者，但他并非逮谁说谁的热爱口头之快的人。只有在宣告立场和与人辩论时才会说些批评的话。  
可能是布鲁斯·韦恩的手掌不知何时贴上了他的屁股，危险暧昧地上下滑动的动作把索米什卡的脑子都搅乱了，让他实在难以保持理性。  
批评的话就那样从超人的嘴巴里溜出来：“特权阶级享受奢侈的生活，剥削无产者，奴役人民......”  
索米什卡努力皱起眉头来保持严肃，但布鲁斯·韦恩只对他露出一丝调侃的浅笑，手指上移沿着索米什卡裤子上缘的腰际横向摩挲，低头将高挺的鼻梁埋进索米什卡衬衫打开的领口里露出的胸肌中沟，炙热的呼吸喷洒而上，直到温软的嘴唇贴上锁骨中间的凹陷。  
更加湿热的软物拨动着光滑的皮肤，还有手指突破了家居裤的腰带，正在往索米什卡臀丘间进发。  
这让超人头皮发麻，他完全不能应付被这样对待的感受，身体的感觉越发敏锐，思维却越发迟钝。他甚至不知道布鲁斯·韦恩的嘴唇何时从锁骨上滑到了喉结。  
作乱者尚有余暇贴着他的颈动脉不慌不忙地说话：“Oh, Call me Bruce, honey.”他的语气甚至有点委屈，好像索米什卡不叫他Bruce就是在同他见外一样，最后的昵称也唐突黏软得过分。  
天呐，索米什卡再也吐不出严肃的话来了，他涨红着脸，冒着喉结在布鲁斯·韦恩嘴里滑动的危险，发出了一声颤抖的细软的呻吟，而他真的不是故意的。  
索米什卡努力指挥自己放在对方肩上的手用些力道把布鲁斯推开，好极了，他成功了，而对方张开手掌抚摸、大拇指刮搔内侧的大腿他却指挥不动，只能摆在那里颤抖，肌肉收缩，热情地夹住了资本家的腰。  
胸颈上残留的唾液让索米什卡花了点时间忽略那微凉的刺激，他看着布鲁斯的深蓝色眼睛——他想说什么来着？  
布鲁斯笑起来，握着身上人肌肉紧实的细腰贴得更近了：“你想说什么？要更快点吗？”  
富家公子似是根本没想得到索米什卡的回答，不停歇地挺身咬上不知所措的索米什卡饱满柔软的唇瓣，洁白的牙齿吸吮噬咬那仿佛能迸溅出汁水的软肉。他喟叹一声，评价道：“超人的嘴唇应当是整个苏联大地上最珍贵的宝藏。”  
超人想要反驳，拥有这个名号的应该是一种纯粹的精神，却被灵活的舌头侵入了牙关，脆弱的后颈被牢牢托着，布鲁斯的另一只手放肆地直接按上了从未有人触碰过的胸乳。  
似乎就在手指陷进软肉的一瞬间，西装革履、高贵轻佻的精英人士变得粗鲁无礼，他压低身子把超人夹在身下，伸开手指贪婪地拢住所有温热柔韧的乳肉，大力掐揉，重重地拧按处子的乳尖。  
索米什卡无知地选择送出舌尖去抵抗在自己口腔里勾动的游鱼，胸前炙热的温度和带有痛楚的快感传到大脑，刺激出苦闷的哀叫。  
布鲁斯把他压到就算撤去后颈掐揉的手指也无法后退的低处，让索米什卡不得不用脚勾住椅背的横档。他伸手挤进两人紧贴着的胯部。金属带扣咔哒散开，皮带坠下，敲得椅子腿叮当响。  
布鲁斯拉下超人盘在他肩上简单维持平衡的其中一只手，十指相交，拇指上的茧子用力顶蹭手心最柔嫩的地方，余下四指的内侧指节反复摩挲指间最脆弱的薄薄肌肤。  
“索米什卡，索米什卡......”普通的俄语名字经过布鲁斯·韦恩的喘息低吟变作湿淋淋的情色诗句，透过他束缚着超人的强壮躯体，一圈、一圈、不紧、不慢地裹住了索米什卡的心脏，让它颤抖，让它窒息。  
索米什卡扬起头颅，晴空之蓝陷入迷离的雾气。

“米什卡，Daddy’s prettiest bear，”布鲁斯放过索米什卡已被吻肿的唇瓣，含糊地诱哄着，“摸摸Daddy有多想你......”  
索米什卡拥有超级力量，那是阳光赋予他的神迹，他从未在沙包上一拳一拳地磋磨过自己的掌骨前端，因此这伟大领袖的双手依然如同文职人员的手一样修长精致。它们长年隐藏在代表着严肃的黑色皮质手套中，手腕都不曾在公众面前露出。  
而它现在被资本家揉蹭得烙上了指印，塞进了裆部拉链的开口里。  
手心塞满了男人的硬物，哪怕是隔着一层棉质布料，索米什卡耳朵也红的快要滴出血来。他自己的硬热落入大众情人的手里，大手恰到好处地上下揉搓着它，罩住比主人诚实得多的湿滑冠部收紧又放松，榨取更多的情热。  
索米什卡鼓起一种破罐破摔的勇气，学习着老手的方法侍弄手心的热物。这技巧哪里是须臾间可以学会的，索米什卡很快就跟不上进度，被摸得气喘吁吁，大腿颤抖，密集慌张的呻吟表明了他的一败涂地，吐出的湿液多到流下布鲁斯的手，滑进股沟。  
索米什卡张着腿被梦里的男人摸到快要高潮，他耻于承认，但情不自禁地尽力挺起以寻求更多快感的腰胯诚实地透露出他的渴望。  
可锱铢必较的资本家怎么会就这样免费服务呢？布鲁斯·韦恩抽出手来，舔舔嘴唇往后一靠，拉着脸颊绯红的超人仅剩的还扣着的衬衫扣子猛地一拽，索米什卡就趴在了他的身上。他们身下的椅子不知何时化作了更长的沙发，索米什卡分开双腿跪在了布鲁斯大腿两侧。  
惯性让布鲁斯的脸撞进了索米什卡领口大开的胸膛，他故意色情地吸气，大大地发出享受的哼声。被淫亵的羞耻让超人心跳超速，意图后退的腰肢被布鲁斯的手掌死死按住。  
索米什卡觉得他每一秒都比上一秒更羞窘，但对迫在眉睫的高潮的渴望使他不得不忍住逃离的欲望，沉下身子蹭了蹭布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯当然注意到了这隐晦的催促，但他并不响应超人的命令，而是放开双手架在沙发靠背上，抬起膝盖顶了顶索米什卡挺翘的臀部，将那软肉顶的颤动。索米什卡感觉到自己被晾着了，不知所措地僵住身体，搭在布鲁斯肩上的手紧张地攥紧布料。  
沉闷的笑声在索米什卡的胸膛里震动，布鲁斯抬起一只手揪扯红艳的乳尖，大发慈悲地提点他：“Daddy动手的时候，米什卡爽的忘了本。唯一的双赢办法就是米什卡用后面的肉穴把daddy的老二吞下去......”  
花花公子露出甜蜜的笑容：“米什卡做到了的话，Daddy Brucie一定干得你爽上天。”

索米什卡颤抖着嘴唇，过了一会才低下头去，在布鲁斯的额头、睫毛、鼻梁、脸颊和嘴唇上落下一个个吻，手探向身下人的胯部，艰涩地小声恳求：“布鲁斯，别，别这样，我们再来一次，我不会忘记你的，请不要......”  
本来威严肃穆的苏式英语此时变得含糊，北亚口音中独特的鼻音更加重了他的可怜柔软。  
“干你？”直白的话语让处子无所适从，布鲁斯好脾气地微笑，一手掐掐他的臀肉，一手相当无情地拦开索米什卡讨好的手，“没有付出就没有收获，再说，米什卡应该相信我，照我说的做，会比这小孩似的手活更爽。”  
索米什卡闭上眼睛，颤动的睫毛和抿紧的嘴唇泄露出内心的挣扎。  
最后，他点了点头。交易达成。  
索米什卡睁开眼睛，布鲁斯已经扯下了他湿了一片的家居裤和内裤，索米什卡压住内心的不安，配合着抬腿脱下。  
“嗯......米什卡，张开腿，让Daddy Brucie摸摸待会要操的地方（let me touch where Daddy Bruice gonna fuck）......”索米什卡抓紧布鲁斯的肩膀，跪在他大腿两侧，忍着羞涩让他的手指蹭过会阴，按上穴口。  
同时，他遵从布鲁斯的指挥，一刻不停地亲吻着布鲁斯的脸、脖子和健壮的胸膛。香水清爽潮湿的雨林气息钻进索米什卡的鼻子，布鲁斯精致深邃的侧颜填充着他的视野，让这个处子心跳过载。但他不能随时按下暂停键缓和心神，只能颤抖着双手解开领带，手贴着布鲁斯的肌肤脱下他的西装外套和衬衫。  
像个饥渴的......  
“像个饥渴的......”索米什卡匆忙吻上那甜蜜又下流的双唇，惹得布鲁斯发笑。  
这场性爱不缺润滑液，索米什卡涨的发疼的前方提供了足够多的液体。开拓者的行为干脆利落，他揉软穴口，抚摸着索米什卡绷紧的后背让他放松。按入手指时缓慢而坚定，湿热狭窄的甬道让他穿透得毫无保留。索米什卡被迫彻底敞开身体供人搅弄戳刺。指节裹着湿液，一遍又一遍地撑开紧致的括约肌。每一次都十分难熬，而这还只是开始。  
布鲁斯并非毫无反应，他修剪干净的鬓角渗出焦躁难耐的汗液，表情也不再游刃有余，他皱紧眉头，动作越来越快，几乎是索米什卡勉强适应了体内的手指数目的下一秒就塞进去另一根，另一只托着臀肉的手开始控制不住轻重，掐得索米什卡发疼。  
索米什卡并不懂这些实操的细节，只好全部听布鲁斯的。布鲁斯抽出手指，把索米什卡的两只手放在他自己的两边臀瓣上，他就跟着布鲁斯压在腰上的手一起，咬着嘴唇掰开臀肉，给青筋怒张的性器主动送上一张才勉强适应三根手指的小嘴。  
被开拓过的穴口看似适应了扩张，事实却是更害怕再次被顶开。一接触硬热粗大的龟头，立刻被烫的收缩，他的主人却硬着头皮往下坐，让龟头慢慢陷入口不对心的穴口，把它撑得没有一丝褶皱。  
这还没完，层层紧热的内壁恪尽职守地保护着处子的内里，绝不让野蛮的入侵者轻易造访深处。奈何它寂寞许久的主人被入侵者勾着舌头亲的意乱情迷，乖乖地听人家的话，自己对抗着往上逃的肌肉意识，主动把丰满的大腿张得更开。资本精英抬手就可以把超人软嫩的大腿根拍打掐拧得泛红，而超人本人还在艰难地纵容重力施暴，强迫已经抗议的肉穴整根吞咽将肆意侵犯他的粗壮肉棒，直到臀尖抵住准备灌满他的沉甸甸的精囊。

索米什卡被后穴里的硬物涨的呼吸困难，乳尖发硬。他心里闪过一丝悔意，这件事情从被扯下裤子到现在，只是让他不安、难受和羞耻，未曾给他带来半点好处。  
布鲁斯吸了一口气，嘴唇抿住索米什卡的耳垂，将他推倒在沙发上，捞起一条长腿的膝窝卡在腰上，一手按住索米什卡另一条折叠起来的大腿后侧，一手按住他的肩膀，慢慢从已经分不清敌友的肉穴中抽出阴茎，在索米什卡稍事休息的喘息中再顶回去。这是个苦活，要用力压着索米什卡的身体迎上阴茎，也要忍住就此不管不顾地硬干把人家搞得又哭又流血的......  
布鲁斯突然停下来，眉头夹紧，甚至带了些阴郁冷酷的气质——索米什卡坚决不会承认这个一开始吊儿郎当的男人皱起眉来帅得他心脏一颤——他问：“你会流血吗？”  
索米什卡愣了一下才回答：“......不会，至少我没流过。”  
“操！”布鲁斯咬着牙骂道。  
他用虎口卡住茫然的钢铁之躯线条漂亮的下颚，粗暴地咬住索米什卡的唇瓣，强劲的腰杆用力，硬生生地整根抽出插入。索米什卡哆嗦着尖叫，压抑已久的布鲁斯将其全数报复性地堵在喉咙里。刚刚进入初体验的肉穴猝不及防地迎接了堪比野兽交配的肏干，括约肌被龟头和肉棒上愤怒的青筋连续剐蹭，很快就被磨得充血艳红。  
布鲁斯像是换了个人，他不再一步一步地侵蚀，而是放开了全部的攻击性，重重喘息的双唇吸咬超人因剧烈呼吸而起伏、因被撞击而抖动的乳肉，把早已敏感肿大的乳尖轮流放在齿间拉扯啃咬。不顾超人快掺入哭腔的呻吟，他按着大腿的那只手摸着臀缝，掰开臀瓣的同时将快被撑到极限的穴口再拉扯得更大些。这还不足以熄灭布鲁斯的怒火，他又掐又拧那装作脆弱浪费时间的屁股，最后直接一下接一下地狠狠掌掴韧弹的臀瓣。  
索米什卡很快就被干出了眼泪，这太过了，太过了。他不知道被压在男人身下任凭粗大的性器侵犯肠道是这种让人脑子都糊成一团的感受，他甚至不确定这种尖锐强烈的神经元生物电波是否应该归属于快感。他只知道自己被填塞得太满，屁股里外都被布鲁斯教训的火辣刺痛。  
布鲁斯的雄性象征在肆意地、自由地进出他身体最隐蔽、最不该被触碰的地方，不在乎他的粘膜是否已经红肿，不在乎他的穴口是否承受得住，不在乎索米什卡如何想要反悔、想要夹紧他的双腿保护自己——虽然最初那个张开双腿挨操的决定本来就是他自己做的。  
索米什卡的身体被完完全全肏开了。额前的小卷毛汗湿地贴在他的额头上，他一只手抵在布鲁斯绷紧发力的腹肌上，一只手搭在布鲁斯快要掐进他肩骨的手上。索米什卡不是不想用力推开伏在他身上的雄兽，可是他的全身上下都被过电似的感觉充满了，更别提布鲁斯找到了超人淫荡的阿克琉斯之踵——那个脆弱的、敏感的、一顶就会让索米什卡的腹部肌肉收缩到凸显出体内肉棒的腺体。  
现在，索米什卡可以根据他约等于没有的性经验把这种感受归类于快感了。但这念头根本无关紧要，钢铁之躯已经无法从布鲁斯·韦恩的身下逃脱，他依然能飞、依然不惧伤害，却瘫软在布鲁斯的身下，无法凝聚起一丁点力气。  
“布...布鲁斯！啊！嗯......慢！”索米什卡的瞳孔剧烈收缩，迫切地希望与布鲁斯正常交流，却只能在快感翻涌的滔天巨浪里模糊了声响。  
布鲁斯粗重的喘息使他的声音里带了狮子似的低吼，他有力的手指按在索米什卡的奶子上——介于现在那里柔软湿漉又布满指印，又被身下深重的顶弄撞得像是袋装牛奶一样盈盈颤动，称之为奶子才十足准确——对他露出一个漂亮的贴心情人会挂在脸上的笑容，提醒道：“你又不会被操坏。”  
索米什卡不会被操坏，他的奶子、屁股、肉穴不会被掐挤得破皮，只会被折磨到红肿敏感，以及更敏感的状态。肠道看似承受不住地强烈收缩推挤，但如果按着他的小腹横冲直撞地破开肉壁操到深处，就会发现括约肌还是能韧性十足地含进全部。既然如此，何必浪费时间呢？  
就此可以得出顺理成章的结论：粗暴强硬的肏干能使刚被破处的超人快速适应性爱，不用理会他根本不了解自己身体的求饶和哭泣，更不用怜惜他抖得快要碎掉的腰和蹬着沙发坐垫的腿——叠加的快感过载只是性爱新手的浅薄错觉，以他的体质就算被操到失禁也不会晕厥，而是清楚地接收到所有细微的感受。  
索米什卡，伟大的超人，正在被布鲁斯·韦恩干进沙发里。双眼含泪，嘴里发出的全是专业porn star也该给他鼓掌的色情呻吟，一串串，一声声，绞成一股无形的绳索。当布鲁斯重重撞在腺体上时，他就浑身颤抖，叫到没声；布鲁斯抽出去，他才从过载状态反应过来似的，用又长又细的声音拉扯着他回来。至今只有两个人抚摸过的性器被夹在腹部之间挤压，还未等到布鲁斯揉着超人的奶子、打着超人的屁股操爽然后分出神来照顾它，就在颠簸中吐出了精液。  
——而且布鲁斯根本没看到这场面，他感受到裹吸着他的湿热肉穴骤然夹紧，便血脉偾张地坐起来仰起脖颈畅快地呻吟。他性感的嗓音压抑不住地逃窜出喉咙，就像是索米什卡的肉穴过于贪婪地压榨布鲁斯的肉体，把它们挤出来了似的。  
布鲁斯剧烈呼吸着的胸膛扩张又收缩，牵连着骨骼的肌肉鼓胀搏动，浮现出强壮精致的骨相。他攥住索米什卡的脚踝——炙热的掌心烫得薄薄的皮肉下的血管鼓起——扯着他无力的长腿翻过身来。索米什卡咳了一声，又被布鲁斯按住了后背。  
“屁股翘起来，腿再分开点。”看到头晕脑胀的索米什卡不得要领地往前趴，快要失去耐性的布鲁斯不满地重重打了他的臀肉一掌，索米什卡哀叫出声——如果他清醒着，一定会被如此软弱的自己气得红了脸。  
遍布红色掌印的臀瓣泛起肉浪，颇为——好吧，是相当——相当赏心悦目，布鲁斯忍不住又打了一下，打出声响后手掌在光滑的皮肤上不肯离开，再抓几下，手指陷入饱满的肉丘。  
“别、别打了...”索米什卡艰难地喘息着，伸直胳膊支起身体。  
布鲁斯轻笑了一声，俯下身嘬咬那快要肿起的掌印区域，张开嘴狠狠地咬上一个牙印，逼出索米什卡喉咙里颤抖的、近乎静音的哭声。  
布鲁斯顺着索米什卡无暇的背部一路亲吻向上，贴着因攸关性命而使人战栗的敏感脊柱，像猫舔食清水一样，从腰窝之间的脊柱沟开始，一下，一下地逼近超人低垂着头露出的后颈骨突。  
猫系布鲁西舔舔那里，张嘴一口咬住，用牙齿磨蹭骨头，叼着皮肉向上提了提像是从水里捞出来的索米什卡。他拉住索米什卡腹股沟，压了压他的腰，膝盖拨动他的大腿再向外开些，教给他被人后入的正确姿势，对准已经红肿的，藏在臀瓣间的穴口再度入港。  
索米什卡的大腿发抖，因为被挤开的、再度被用力肏干的穴口，因为后背上的舔吻，还因为布鲁斯一只手罩上了他只要手掌接近就会不由自主身体后缩的胸部，弹了弹已经不能承受再多的乳尖，另一只手则握住了他软下的性器。  
他感到不妙，腾出一只手来抓住布鲁斯下面的那只手，想要把它拉开。布鲁斯撒娇似的用脸颊磨蹭他的后背，身体却一沉，部分的重量就压的索米什卡摇摇欲坠。索米什卡也不能强行拉开他的手，只好撑住身体任他动作。  
布鲁斯本来把他翻过来就是想做最后冲刺，中间耽搁了这么几分钟已让他耐心耗尽。他深深地、重重地操着索米什卡，每次都像是要把睾丸也一并塞进去，撸动索米什卡前方的动作也力度十足，似乎不甘被索米什卡如此“轻易”地吸出精液，又好像这是他射精之前的郑重仪式。  
索米什卡滴着汗，心里恳求着他快射，但他不敢说出口。布鲁斯骤然加速的动作让他庆幸自己的远见——虽然他根本不希望自己猜对——濒临高潮的布鲁斯不再折磨索米什卡的奶子，也不再理会索米什卡刚刚又硬起来的性器，他双手掐住身下人的腰，勒到超人快要呼痛的地步。粗涨的湿淋淋的阴茎用力地顶进已经被他干到服帖的肉穴里，专注地、精准地研磨那个被他开发出来的、可以让湿热的肠道再紧缩些的腺体。  
红白交错的臀肉被拍打出涟漪般的肉浪，肠道内壁被龟头勾出些许又干到内翻进去，啪啪的水液肉体碰撞声密集到让人头皮发麻的程度。  
索米什卡被操的眩晕，眼前的景色开始摇晃拉伸，耳朵里充满密集的水声，小腹是被顶的发胀还是被快感刺激得抽筋他不知道，他只是不想射，也不想再获取快感了。他的双手急切地拉扯布鲁斯的绷紧肌肉的手臂，被布鲁斯扯出皮带在一秒之内牢牢捆扎住。  
布鲁斯红着眼睛，下身不停捣干的同时，一手穿过索米什卡的腋下将他拉起，抓揉似乎快要挤出乳汁的奶子，另一只手扳着索米什卡的下巴同他粗野地接吻。超人的哀求堵在喉咙里，只有颤抖的喉结在表示他对自由的渴求，腰肢和胸膛被拉扯出弦月般圆润的弧线，如被测试弹性的弯弓般反复弹动。他再次无法逃脱布鲁斯·韦恩的桎梏，只能任凭他操进自己也未曾触碰的身体深处，力道十足地射出丰沛的精液，而被射满肚子的索米什卡还要伸出舌尖供他咬噬，遍布红肿掌印的臀瓣夹着布鲁斯粗大的性器根部收紧按摩，仿佛在讨好地尽力吸出精液。索米什卡无暇顾及的自己的性器也颤抖着第二次射出了精液，恰好让伏在他肩头的布鲁斯欣赏到了美景。  
痛快高潮的布鲁斯感觉到全身的血管都在愉悦地脉动着，快感在收缩的肌肉里奔驰。仍在断断续续地高潮的索米什卡如同没有安全感的孩童一般缩起了身体。他解开皮带解放索米什卡的双手，深呼吸着从背后抱紧他，蹭蹭他凸起的脊骨。  
待到索米什卡身体软下来，布鲁斯密密实实地压倒已经快睁不开眼睛的索米什卡，身下人光滑汗湿的皮肤让他爱不释手，更别提已经彻底被捏软的颤悠悠的臀肉，，一边手臂垫在超人的锁骨下抱着他，把脸埋进超人的肩甲骨之间，忍不住又恶劣地打了一下已经足够乖巧地含着他的屁股，引得内里肿痛的粘膜委屈似地吮紧了他。布鲁斯呵呵低笑着顶了顶下身，将穴口塞得更紧些。  
许久之后，索米什卡的眼神才勉强凝聚起些许清明，但他盼望着自己能晕过去，逃离这场他根本没有预料到后果的疯狂性爱，也不用理会布鲁斯在他耳边投诉的两人高潮次数不等的不公平待遇，更不用为了抵抗声线惑人的资本家贴着他的耳朵诱骗他再体会其他体位服务而忍受煎熬......  
不过，最后Daddy Brucie还是有办法哄着他的小熊张开腿让他操了一次。索米什卡的性器再也吐不出一滴精液，只能流着可以抹在布鲁斯肉棒上让他入得更顺滑的透明液体。肉穴里灌满了粘稠的精液，小腹微微鼓起。根据公平原则，超人还得跪坐在沙发下，用嘴含住布鲁斯沉甸甸的性器，生涩地打开喉咙供它挤进抽出。他红肿的穴口因姿势而扯开了一点，涌出一条白色的淫荡的线，滴到他的脚心上。奈何他健康的体质让那穴口再次收紧，把别人的精液封在主人的肚子里。  
布鲁斯靠坐在沙发上，深邃贵气的蓝色双眼半掩，身上无一处不透着猎食成功的餍足。他懒洋洋地用一只手与索米什卡十指交握，另一只把自己略有些凌乱的发丝向后抹去，露出漂亮的前额。然后轻动手指从下面抚摸索米什卡被撑到鼓起的喉咙，刮过印了牙印的喉结。索米什卡喉咙收紧，从塞得满满的嘴里挤出一丝带有哭腔的呻吟，眼角发红，颜色浅淡的灰蓝色眼睛泛上生理性的泪水。  
“嘘，嘘，别哭。”布鲁斯抚去那滴泪珠。  
布鲁斯·韦恩英俊的眉眼和天鹅绒般质感的嗓音是天生的情爱利器，他低垂长睫的神情天然带有溺死人的浪漫和怜爱，似乎只要与他一起，什么事情都是应当珍藏一生的极乐。  
索米什卡的泪水模糊了视野，他听到亲昵抚摸着他的脸颊和耳朵的人低声说着：“索米什卡，索米什卡，米什卡，Daddy’s prettiest little bear......”  
超人的喉咙里溢出一声艳丽色情的哽咽。  
END

#俄罗斯凌霄花现实存在，但因为资料是随便点开网页看到的，所以数据啥的不保真

#Somishka, Somishka, mishka, Daddy Brucie's prettiest little bear......（我着魔了）

第一句英文的“Oh, call me Bruce, honey”应该是JLA红蓝那集赖床撒娇的老爷的语气

#读一下Bruce Wayne这个名字，会发现Bruce的口型是微微噘嘴求吻，Wayne则是微笑

↑每天都被老爷苏的死去活来


End file.
